The Tri Wizard Tournement
by bethanyutermark
Summary: In addition to Beauxbatons and Drumstrang, select students from Gallagher and Blackthorne also attend Hogwarts for the second semester. Obviously AU. Rated T to give me some freedom. Probably won't use it.
1. Chapter 1

AN : This is my first fanfiction, so sorry if it's completely horrible and you are scarred for life. Please review. You can hate and criticize. Tell me whether you want me to keep Lord Voldemort's daughter in the story. I'll take her out if enough of you vote no. I just felt like she'd make the story come alive. It's un beta'd, so my apologies. Please review. Enjoy! Or don't, I guess.

After the girls from Beauxbatons preformed and the boys of Drumstrang had frankly scared the entire school out of their wits at the Halloween feast, Dumbledore stepped up to the podium to make an announcement.

"For many years, the Tri-Wizard tournament has been limited to the students of Beauxbatons, Drumstrang, and Hogwarts. You may find this year to be different. It was short notice, but this year, in addition to the usual schools, Hogwarts will also be playing host to the girls of Gallagher Academy and the boys of Blackthorne Institute. Their schools are based out of the United States. They train both muggle and magic students, although the muggle students are kept oblivious for the most part. They believe that you must have full control of your body before being able to control magic, so they only train during their last four years at school. Many of their students choose to remain in the muggle world, as that is where their schools are situated, under the disguises of an elite girl's school and military school."

At that moment, girls clad in short, plaid, pleated skirts emerge from the walls, the corners and everywhere else, and silence enveloped the students. The girls wear white collared shirts under knit vests with a skull and cross bone symbol. They all wear knee socks, but show off an assortment of shoes, from boots to ballet flats. The six girls meet in the middle of the room.

A pretty girl with dishwasher blonde hair and black rain boots lifts a finger from where it dangled at her skirt line. The doors swing open to display four boys in hideous yellow jumpsuits. A stunning woman and large man enter the room behind them. The woman had to have vela blood in her. The boys spilt in the walkway, allowing the woman and man to pass through them. They stand stiff as boards with their hands to their foreheads in salute. The woman stands in front of the girls and they collect themselves around her on the right side of the front of the room. The buff man leads the boys to the left side where they salute once more.

"These students have been brought here by Headmistress Morgan, Headmaster Sanders, and Mr. Solomon. They are all fourth year and up magic students, the most promising the school has to offer. Since many students were left at home, these American students will be completely in our care once their headmasters leave tomorrow, although Mr. Solomon is temporarily joining our staff. Hence, the students will be sorted into houses and remain there. Beauxbatons and Drumstrang students will follow traditions and stay in their respective dormitories as usually. Mr. Solomon will be teaching some DADA and P and E for the students of Drumstrang, Gallagher, and Blackthorne. Professor McGonagall?" Dumbledore prompts with a twinkle in his eyes as if he is one of the murmuring students.

"Thank you, headmaster. I'll sort them now," Professor McGonagall speaks as she unrolls a smaller piece of parchment than she usually uses to call out fist years. "Titles, too," she murmurs under her breath. Clearing her throat, she calls out, "The school of Gallagher presents the sisters of Gillian Gallagher. Cameron Morgan, Headmistress's daughter."

The dishwasher blonde steps up to the stool. Her hair is straight and shoulder length, her height average, her weight average, but her eyes appear to match the school uniform. Her skin is pale and clear. She has a perfect nose that turns up slightly, and pale pink lips that glisten with lip-gloss. She is exceptionally pretty. Professor McGonagall places the hat on top of her head. The hat murmurs to its self, "Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw? She's helpful, and loyal, but bright too . . ." After about three minutes of careful deliberation, the hat shouts out, "Ravenclaw!" Cammie takes a few hesitant steps towards the Ravenclaw table, and seats herself on the open bench next to a girl with long blonde hair and a dreamy expression.

"Rebecca Baxter, daughter of MI6 agents Grace and Abe Baxter," Professor McGonagall calls out, holding the hat in the air.

A girl with dark brown hair and toffee eyes comes to sit on the stool. She keeps her head high and walks with a confidence. She is nearly as beautiful as the girls of Beauxbatons and the headmistress of Gallagher are. Her skin is bronze and her eyes gleam with adventure. She wears black combat boots with her uniform. "Interesting . . ." The hat hum to its self. "Brave, that's for sure, but we may have a sly one here. Clever, of course, but courageous. Gryffindor!" it decides in a roar. The girl goes to sit in an empty seat next to Colin Creevy.

"Jane Elizabeth Riddle, daughter of -" Professor McGonagall cuts off. Mummers erupt in the great hall, escalating quickly. "Jane Elizabeth, step up to the stool," Professor McGonagall snaps.

A taller girl with athletic build steps up to the stool. Her perfectly curled auburn hair that would go to about her lower back is pulled up in a ponytail, a stand of hair wrapped around the ponytail holder. She walks with an elegant confidence, a tiny smirk pulling at her lips. Her eyes are black, and all of her facial features are large. She wears converse all stars over her socks. Professor McGonagall shakily places the hat on her head. "Brilliant, but ambitious, creative but cunning, talented but a sense of duty . . ." The hat trailed off, deliberating. "Slytherin father, Ravenclaw mother, who takes prominence . . . instinct or training, your heart or your mind . . . I wonder," The hat murmured. It had been over four minutes. She was close to being a hatstall. "Witty, creative, but instinctive and a yearning for power . . ." At five minutes and seventeen seconds, the hat calls out, "Slytherin!" Jane goes to sit in an open seat and smiles brightly at her glowering neighbor, a tall blond boy. There are murmurs among the staff that Dumbledore cuts short with a clear of his throat.

"Macey McHenrey," Professor McGonagall calls out, "Daughter of James McHenrey, Senator."

Macey has long, athletic legs and bluntly cut thick black hair. She steps up to the stool. Her eyes are a beautiful dark blue. She has a large diamond stud in her nose. All the males in the room, including Professor Flitwick, who clears his throat approvingly, stare at Macey. She sits with perfect posture on the stool, well aware of her charm. Over her socks, she wears designer fashion boots. The sorting hat contemplates her brains, and then assigns her to Slytherin without fanfare. She seats herself in an open seat next to Blaise Zabini, who smiles widely at her, which she returns with a wink. He blushes furiously.

"Elizabeth Sutton, genius?" Professor McGonagall announces uncertainly.

A tiny girl that could not weigh more than one-hundred pounds lifted herself onto the stool. She had big brown eyes. She wears black ballet flats and a blazer. The sorting hat did not get a chance to touch her dark blonde bobbed hair before it declared, "Ravenclaw." She blinked once before moving her thin self to sit next to Cammie Morgan.

"Anna Fetterman," Professor McGonagall was interrupted by a sickly looking girl just slightly larger than Liz, but thinner. She wore tattered ballet flats and nearly slipped coming up to the stool.

"Hufflepuff!" Announced the sorting hat. She sat down at the edge of the Hufflepuff table.

"And the Blackthorne boys. Zachary Goode," Professor McGonagall announces, seeming relieved to be through with the Gallagher girls.

A tall, dark haired boy with broad shoulders comes to the front of the room. He has muscular forearms and deep chocolate eyes. His rugged demeanor quickly attracts the attention of many of the females at the school. Professor McGonagall places the hat on his head. After a moment, it speaks up. "Gryffindor," it hollers enthusiastically. He walked confidently and sat down at the edge of the Gryffindor table, not wanting to make anyone else move, but Rebecca (Bex), calls him over to sit next to her and so he does.

"Grant Newman," Professor McGonagall calls out sharply, as if she recognizes the name.

A boy just as attractive as Zack steps up to the stool. He is so muscular that he could have passed for a professional quiditch player. "Slytherin," The hat declares as the boy smirks condescendingly at Professor McGonagall's sharp frown. He goes to sit across from Macey and stares across the room at Bex.

"Jonas Anderson," Professor McGonagall halfheartedly announces.

A muscular boy with average features sits on the stool. He seems bored and as if he would much rather be back at his school. "Hufflepuff!" Chants the hat as the boy walks over to sit next to Anna.

The last boy standing there goes and sits down on the stool as Professor picks up her dropped scroll. She glances up in surprise and places the hat on his head without reading his name. "Ravenclaw," the sorting hat announces within thirty minutes. He goes and sits on the last seat available on Luna's bench.

The teachers sit down for the evening and the students turn to eachother. The new students begin to introduce themselves.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is dedicated to bloodwolf31 and STP7-10SPLIT. Thank you so much!

AN Sorry about the wait, guys. I forgot to add that I took a few liberties with the plot line and it was more like the movie than the books, so, yeah. I'm going to write the beginning of this chapter with a scene not seen in the books or movies. Enjoy, review, and criticize.

.

.

.

.

Ravenclaw

The Blackthorne boy had disappeared into the boy's dormitory, along with the majority of the other students, who had pushed past with excuses about studying and tests. Cammie and Liz had followed the wave of students into a wide circular room with blue carpeting that someone had identified as the Ravenclaw common room. The ceiling was starred and the room stuffed with desks and bookshelves, which Liz immediately rushed to, while Cammie stood against a wall contemplating the castle.

On the way up, she had seen quite a few portraits, wall hangings, and statues that could have hid secret passageways. She would have to make a point to seek them out with one of her friends. Liz, Bex and Macey would never go because of spiders and dirt. Jane would be willing and the best to seek out secret passages with. It would be wise to ask Jane to go with for her sense, knowledge, and practicality, but Jane was unpredictable. Even though she may have also wanted to explore, she might refuse Cammie because she wanted to go alone. She may think it brilliant to find out about their new home, or call Cammie ridiculous, for they would only be there for a semester.

Jane was on the fringe of their group of friends. It was odd considering that their group was made up of the most popular girls at school, and Jane was wildly popular and had many friends, but she had never reached out to Cammie as she had to Bex, Macey, and Liz. She had her love of combat in common with best, her love of boys with Macey, and her love of books with Liz. Cammie wasn't sure what, if anything, she had in common with Jane. Another thing she was not sure of was why Anna Fetterman had come along to Hogwarts. She was clumsy, uncoordinated, and frail. Certainly not one to participate in the Tri Wizard tournament. But Cammie's mother had insisted.

"Hello," came a dreamy voice from the center of the room, breaking Cammie out of her thoughts. Luna Lovegood stood in the center of the room clutching her copy of the Quibbler. "I'm Luna. I'm a third year Ravenclaw. You're Cameron and Elizabeth," She stated, her eyes fixed on Liz, who had moved to stand next to Cammie.

"Actually, it's Liz," She drawled in her southern accent.

"And I'm Cammie. Short for Chameleon," Cammie tacked on.

"Chameleons are similar to Blibbering Humdingers. They are in the reptilian family. Have you ever seen one?" Luna wanted to know, tilting her head and arching her eye brows.

"Er, no. I haven't, actually," Cammie stammered, her brow furrowed.

"That's because they don't exist," Liz noted, eying the binding of a book close to her for a title.

"Of course they do, Elizabeth, you just haven't seen one," Luna assured her.

"Luna? Do you know where we're sleeping?" Cammie asked, turning her attention to the thin girl whose scraggly blonde hair went to her lower back.

"You'll take the extra beds in my dormitory, Cameron. It's the Ravenclaw third year girls' dormitory, but that is the only place there are two open beds. They wanted to keep you together. There are five beds in every dormitory. Two dormitories and ten students for every year in each house. Fourteen dormitories and seventy students are in each house. You'll find your things there. I don't think you'll change uniforms," She ended her explanation on a curious note.

"Oh?" said Liz absentmindedly.

"No. You will not. Your teacher might be giving you your schedules soon," She stated, although it sounded more like a question.

"We already got them," Cammie waved two sheets of paper in the air.

"You sure have funny classes," Liz noted, looking the list over.

"Well, we're all magic. As for Ravenclaw's rooms, you will have to answer a question every time you enter the common room. Our dormitory is through the door to the right and labeled third years. Goodnight. Don't let the nargles bite," She concluded, waltzing away and through the door.

"Liz, what's the 411 on Transfiguration," Cammie called out as she looked over the list.

"Transfiguration is taught by Professor McGonagall, the woman in charge of the sorting hat. It is a class where they teach you to change objects into other objects using magic. At least that's what the name sounds like," Liz backtracked.

Cammie stretched and rolled her neck in circles. She was still wearing the same stiff uniform she had started the day in, down to the heavy boots, and she was anxious to get out of them and into her more comfortable pajamas.

"Bedtime?" Liz inquired. "It'll be odd not sleeping in the same room as Bex and Macey," she noted. "I wonder how they're getting along. I'd feel bad for Bex because she's alone," she began.

"But she's Bex," Cammie finished for her. "She's probably made new best friends already."

"Well, we have Luna Lovegood," Liz suggested.

"What are nargles?" Cammie brought up again.

"They don't exist," Liz stated, plainly exasperated.

"To the best of your knowledge," Cammie replied.

"Exactly. If I don't know about them, then they don't exist," Liz insisted obstinately.

"And Blibbering humdingers?" Cammie pressed.

"I told you both, they aren't real," Liz insisted.

"Just because something has never been discovered doesn't mean it's not real," Cammie pointed out.

"Fake until proven real?" Liz challenged.

.

.

.

.

Gryffindor

Bex stood in the Gryffindor common room. Hermione was ambushing her while Zach watched, amused. "So you live in the muggle world? And practice magic?" This aspect fascinated Hermione.

"Sort of," Bex responded in her British accent. "Our school, unlike yours, is visible to muggles as a school. Some muggles enroll their muggle children. We train spies and agents, muggle or magic. The muggles have limited knowledge of our magic. Our magic security is a bit more lax than yours."

Ron sat in a plush couch next to Harry. Ginny stood near the group, and Fred and George were looking wickedly at the new students. Zach smirked obviously in the corner.

"Where are the Ravenclaws' dorms?" Zach inquired to the group.

"Find a girl you fancy?" Fred crept closer on Zach's right.

"Lovegood? Chang?" George crept to his left.

"Morgan, actually," Zach smirked at the twins.

"She your girlfriend?" Ron asked crankily. He did not like the Blackthorne boy.

"Sort of," Bex answered for him. "Where do you keep your Slytherins?" She continued.

Hermione and Harry exchanged a look, as did Fred and George, and Ron and Ginny.

"Gryffindor and Slytherin are sworn enemies," Ron snapped exasperatedly as he stood up and walked away.

"Wonder how Grant will take that one?" Bex questioned Zach, who laughed. Bex winked at Fred, who rewarded her with a broad smirk.

Ginny stretched and glanced toward the doors that lead to the common rooms. Ron's footsteps could be heard clobbering up the steps. The other Gryffindors had long since retired to their rooms to scheme Halloween scares, with the exception of Colin Creevy who was staring at the group, admiring them. She glanced at him and smiled. He waved back, breaking into a wide smile.

"I'm going to go up to bed. Mione? Bex? You going to stay down for a bit or do you want to come up, too?" She asked, a yawn completing her question.

"Yes. Just let me get my books." Hermione reached for a pile of books on a nearby table and slid them into her bag. Her shoulders slumped under the weight in her now overfull bag. She turned to Bex. "Are you coming?" She asked Bex again.

"Yep. Good night, guys." She smiled and waved as she trailed after Ginny and Hermione.

"She have a boyfriend?" Fred asked Zach, who laughed, taking a seat in a red recliner near the fire as Harry exited the room. Fred and George also sat down, on the couch previously occupied by Ron and Harry.

"No, but she has ten thousand admirers. So do the rest of the Daughters," Zach added for emphasis.

"The daughters?" George questioned.

"I thought they were 'the sisters of Gallagher," Fred added.

"'Sisters of Gillian' includes any Gallagher girl. 'The Daughters' is the name of their clique, since most of them have influential parents. They don't call themselves that, others do," He added as an afterthought.

"So they're popular?" George supplied.

"They are the epitome of Gallagher girls," Zach affirmed. "They are all amazing students, athletic, beautiful, influential, loaded, almost all them going into field. At least two of them are directly related to Gillian Gallagher herself. They know the school back and forward. They're gutsy, outgoing, and clever. I don't think there's a chance that they wouldn't be popular. By some odd chance, they all share a dormitory, except Janie, who has her own. Parent's influence, I suppose," He pondered.

"Who are her parents?" Fred wanted to know.

"You know, I'm not quite sure. Someone named Riddle and her mom. I don't think she actually lives with them, though. You might ask her. I don't see much of her," He explained. "I'm going to head up to bed. Night," he called out behind him at the twins.

.

"So, Bex," all five of the third year girl Gryffindors had their eyes trained on Bex as perched on the edge of the bed that belonged to Ginny, who she had come to visit before going to sleep. "What exactly is Gallagher like?" Ginny pumped her for information.

"It's not co-ed," exclaimed one of the girls.

"No, it's not," Bex agreed, tucking one leg under her. She spoke slowly, and the girls leaned in to hear her. "One year though, we had boys from Blackthorne come and stay with us. They stayed on one side of the academy, though."

"Did you break rules? Were their punishments horrible?"

"Well, we didn't have to find out, did we?" She smirked at their earnest expressions of awe. "We were excellent at what we did. I'll teach you some tricks one night. They were training a school full of rebellious teenage girls to sneak around. They were training us to be spies, hackers, escape artists, among other things. Of course we broke rules." It seemed rather dumb of them looking at it that way. Bex curled her knees into her chest and burrowed her feet into the blankets.

"Did you sneak out often?"

"We could have," Bex tilted her head. "It would have been sneaking back in that was the hard part. Moreover, we were miles away from civilization. There was nowhere to sneak to." In response to the disappointed sighs, Bex added, "We did sneak things in though. We would fill shampoo bottles with beer and alcohol. Have you ever played never have I ever with alcohol?" She questioned the girls and was answered with a unanimous chorus of eager 'no's. "Well, maybe later. Goodnight, you lot."

Only three of them were still awake enough to call out goodnight back. She exited the room to go to her own dormitory, which she shared with the rest of the six-year Gryffindor girls. Chances were that Alicia and Angela were still awake. They were both majorly obsessed with Quiditch, which she also found interesting, but she did not want to make small talk with them. She wanted to go to sleep. She sighed and opened the door to the dormitory. Thankfully, no one even stirred. She climbed appreciatively into bed and was asleep before the light coming from the hall was cut off by the closing door.

.

.

.

.

Slytherin

It had taken Macey McHenrey all of three minutes to have the entire Slytherin male population wrapped around her finger. They stood huddled around her seat on a stiff backed chair as she read a novel Jane had picked out for her. The boys were so anxious for attention that she told a story about her experiences at Gallagher. The Slytherin girls, excluding Pansy Parkinson and Jane Riddle, had escaped to their rooms earlier.

The tall blonde boy that Jane had sat next to earlier was sulking on the outskirts of the room. Even his little posse was fawning over Macey. He glared at the boys, but did not look once directly at Macey. Jane found something about the boy interesting. Perhaps it was his elite air, or the promise of a challenge guaranteed by his offstadish mood. Whatever the reason, she decided that the boys would be more worthy of her attention than any of the other naive Hogwarts boys. He would be fun to mess around with anyway. She assumed his air was to prevent himself from getting to close to anyone, and she would enjoy the novelty of being the only one.

"She once was stopped on the street asked to model for the cover of a very popular magazine in the US muggle world. She wasn't even wearing makeup," Jane noted to the tall blond boy, who she had moved closer to.

He glared down at her objectively. "Do you think I care?" he snarled.

"You seemed to be focused on something that had to do with her, so it was on topic," she noted. "I'm Jane Elizabeth Riddle. You can call me anything, Jane, Janie, Jane Elizabeth, Elizabeth, Liz, Lizzy, Beth, but I suggest you keep it Jane if you value your life."

"You just said I could call you anything," he crinkled his nose in annoyance.

"Well, you can. You just probably shouldn't," She chirped cheerfully.

"That's ridiculous," he grumbled.

"Mind if I borrow that book when you're done with it? I haven't been able to find it in our library," Jane elucidated while gesturing towards a book resting under his hand.

"Take it now. My night couldn't possibly get any worse," he grumbled. "Stupid girl."

"If you think something can't get any worse, it's probably because you lack sufficient imagination," Jane informed him blissfully.

"I suggest you get the hell away from me, Riddle, before I hex you back a few decades," He glared at her, leaning over her threateningly. She blinked once, but did not move anywhere.

"I've never time traveled before. Might be interesting, eh?" She let out a light laugh and turned to collect her things and head up to bed.

"So I can call you Riddle?" He called after her mockingly.

"I told you, you can call me whatever you like," she replied cryptically in a calm tone.

.

Macey was growing bored of the game she was playing. She had been playing all sixty some of them that were crowded around her for almost three hours. She wished she could tell them all to go to hell, but her experience told her that that was not the recommended course of action. She sighed dramatically.

"I think I'm developing a slight headache. Can one of you please point me to my dormitory?" she cooed. About half of the boys literally pointed at the door to the girls' dormitory, which she already knew the location of. A few boys attempted to give her instructions to the boys' dormitories, but the majority of them verbally instructed her to the girls fifth year dormitory. "Thank you! See you in the morning," she let out a small smile, which was returned by sixty huge grins.

"So this is where we're staying, Janie?" Macey asked Jane, who preparing to go to sleep.

"I suppose," Jane replied, letting her hair down, only to pull it up again into a bun. She was wearing a thin pink camisole and large blue pajama pants that puffed out comically where the camisole ended and the fabric could spring loose again. Her black toenails peeked out from under blue hems. She was now wearing big black framed eyeglasses, having taken out her contacts. The necklace that she wore day in and day out was stung around her neck. cgi/set?id=79628593

Macey began to undress, facing away from Jane but continuing the conversation. "It's small," she observes, reaching for her taking off her diamond necklace and ring but leaving in the nose stud. cgi/set?id=79629401

"That's because there are only two of us. This is an extra dormitory in case they have more students than the traditional dormitories can hold," Jane explained with a sigh. She raised her hand to her mouth and muttered, "Tergeo Dentes," to clean her teeth. Throwing back the silver and green bedspread, she crawled into the cold sheets.

Macey turned around again, fully dressed. "Shouldn't we be sleeping in the Slytherin girls fifth year dormitories?"

"I'm a fourth year," Jane pointed out as she took her glasses off and set them down on the table beside her bed.

"Well, still," Macey grumbled, shuddering at the cold bedding. "Warmer pajamas tomorrow. Make a note of that," she yawned.

"Will do. Goodnight, Macey," Jane called as she blew out their candle.

"Goodnight, Jane," Macey whispered through the darkness.

Both girls, oblivious to the activity of the other, curled up in a tight ball on their right hand side, crossed their ankles, and put the pillow over their heads.

.

.

.

.

Hufflepuff

Anna and Jonas had followed Hufflepuff prefects down into the basement where the kitchens were. At some point, someone had tapped the barrel that covered the entrance to the Hufflepuff common rooms. They had been instructed, by numerous friendly Hufflepuffs, how to enter the rooms and the consequences of performing the ritual incorrectly. The Hufflepuff common room was cozy and welcoming. The chairs and sofas had black and yellow apostrophe. There were circular windows that showed bright green grass and dandelions, although they were out of season and it was dark outside. The corners of the rooms and any flat space were decorated with plants of different origins and characteristics. The ceiling of the room was low, and the room emitted a comfortable warmth that the Grand Hall had not extending towards its visitors.

All of Anna and Jonas's fellow Hufflepuffs had been more than eager to assist them and make them feel welcome. Their suitcases had already been taken to their respective rooms, Jonas's into the fourth year dormitory for boys, and Anna's into the fifth year girls' dormitory. Their new roommates had smuggled some sort of beer in and had decorated the room with yellow and black streamers. They were throwing their new house members a party, a ritual after every sorting. Even Professor Sprout was there for a while, before they brought the beer out. Anna had been pleasantly surprised to find that, after slicing her thumb open on the edge of the cap and having a boy who identified himself as Cedric heal it for her, she enjoy butter beer immensely.

Jonas was discussing entering the Tri Wizard Tournament with a boy called Ernie Macmillan. "How come you can enter it? You said you were a fourth year," Ernie objected.

Jonas sipped his butter beer. "The only reason you can't is because of your laws. We live in America and have different laws," he clarified. The room was bright with sunshine although it was nearly midnight. The boys stood under a large picture of Helga Hufflepuff, who beamed down at them.

"I think you should. Eternal glory sounds bloody fantastic! Not to mention the winnings," He tacked on at the end. "See that boy over there?" Ernie pointed to a tall boy with brown hair and grey eyes. "That there's Cedric Diggory. He's going to enter his name in the goblet. You should too," He advised.

"Maybe I will. Think about it, that is," Jonas amended his sentence.

"You should. Might have a shot, coming from that fancy school of yours," Ernie wandered away, leaving Jonas to slip towards the dormitories.

.

Anna had been talking with a girl named Hannah Abbot, who, she found, she had many things in common with.

"My mother's a witch from England, you see," Hannah began, smiling brightly at Anna.

"So is my mother! My father is a muggle, though. He's a school teacher," Anna exclaimed.

"My father's also a muggle," Hannah gushed, delighted to find some common ground with the older student that she wished she could be like one day.

"Really?" Anna leaned in closer to the smaller Hufflepuff. "Where do you live?"

"The United States, I just come back here for school because my mother prefers a British education for me," Hannah informed Anna.

"We could be sisters!" Anna smiled kindly at the younger girl who looked delighted with that view.

"I would be so happy if I had a sister like you," Hannah admitted.

"Like me?" Anna questioned, a confused look playing across her face.

"Yes! They chose you special to come here, to put your name in," Hannah insisted.

"I'm not even sure I will. They probably just needed someone outside of the Daughters so it wouldn't look like they were playing favorites," Anna snapped, embarrassed. "It was probably for a laugh, I can't do anything spies-" Anna cut herself off.

Hannah flinched back. "The daughters? Spies? What are you talking about?" Hannah whined. Anna hurried into the crowd and toward her dormitory, leaving behind a very disappointed Hannah Abbott in her wake.

Hopefully, the morning would bring new light to the new school and new students for both the new students and old students.


	3. Chapter 3

AN I know, I know, it took too long. SO SORRY! Sorry about the pace, too, but I _promise_ that I'll get to the action. Bear with me, please. Love and air kisses, darlings, Bethany

.

.

.

.

Ravenclaw

Cammie sat up in bed at exactly six the next morning. All the other girls in her dorm were fast asleep, with the exception of Liz, who was scrambling around, tossing light swears.

"Honestly, you'd think they were senior citizens, the amount of sleeping they do, damn it," she thrust her feet into her socks violently. "They'll miss breakfast. Hell, they'll miss the entire school year!" She began to button up a white blouse with short, puffy sleeves. She zipped up her skirt and jammed her feet into gray ballet flats. Muttering, "No sense of time, the lazy asses," she tugged on a blue blazer.

cgi/set?id=79821171

"We have to get downstairs to meet my mom by six-thirty," Cammie mumbled, pulling on her uniform. She accepted a spare Ravenclaw tie from Luna Lovegood, who was reading a book in bed.

cammie_morgan_as_ravenclaw/set?id=79981497

"We have five minutes to get to the great hall, Cammie. Any chance you have a short cut?" Hoped Liz.

"No time to look for one," Cammie hissed, scrambling out of the dormitory after Liz.

.

.

.

.

Gryffindor

Bex waved good-bye to her fellow Gryffindors before following after Zach. She was wearing her mandatory pleated plaid skirt with a red blouse and gray sweater. For shoes, she had wedge sneakers. Her hair was curled and her lips glistened with her strawberry lip-gloss.

bex_baxter/set?id=79828668

"What time do you have to meet your headmistress?" Zach wanted to know.

"In exactly seven minutes and thirty six seconds," Bex replied without a flinch.

"You had better hurry, then," he replied. "I'm going to find my headmaster. Have fun."

.

.

.

.

Slytherin

Macey had managed to sneak past her many new admirers. She was sneaking out of the dungeons with Jane, who had cast several spells on the pair so that they could escape. Although neither of them were following dress code, their outfits were quite similar. Both wore green sweaters, skinny jeans, and boots. Jane was still wearing the snake necklace her father had given her before he left her with her Aunt.

macey/set?id=79821171

jane_riddle/set?id=81048885

"Fifty nine seconds until we need to be in the common room," Macey hissed.

"Mission accepted," Jane smirked, and started racing soundlessly out of the dungeons.

.

.

.

.

Hufflepuff

Anna Fetterman was completely decked out in Hufflepuff gear including a scarf and sweater lent to her by a new roommate. She was waiting next to Headmistress Morgan and writing her name in neat penmanship on a rectangular sheet of paper with a skull and crossbones in the right corner.

Anna Fetterman, Gallagher Academy

anna_fetterman/set?id=81050445

.

.

.

.

All

Breathless, Cammie, Liz, Bex, Macey, and Jane shoved through the doors exactly three seconds six thirty. Although she gave them a disappointed look, Headmistress Morgan said nothing. Her heals clicking menacingly, she passed out sheets of paper to each girl, who scrawled her name and school onto the paper.

Liz Sutton, Gallagher Academy

Macey McHenry, Gallagher Academy

Cammie Morgan, Gallagher Academy

Rebecca Baxter, Gallagher Academy

Jane Elizabeth Riddle, Gallagher Academy

Headmistress Morgan collected the slips and dropped them, one by one, into the goblet, which emitted steams of smoke. She turned to the girls.

"Congratulations, Ladies."


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I know, I know. It's been FOREVER. I'm so sorry. I've been slightly bogged down with an impending A Capella performance, a sprained ankle, and three soccer teams. But, I love my followers so I promise I will make it up to you.

Until later, darlings,

Bethany

Eyes widened. Harry Potter stood, shocked. Cammie exchanged worried glances with Liz. The two frowned and shook their heads slightly.

"He didn't put his name in that Goblet, Liz. Either that or he is a phenomenal actor. Better than any us, even," Cammie admitted grudgingly.

Bex watched as Harry progressed up to the front of the room. In her mind, she calculated the speed his head turned. She measured the length of his steps. He was genuinely surprised. Surprised he had actually gotten away with it, or surprised he was in the goblet in the first place, Bex didn't know, but she knew she did not like it. She whipped her head around, her eyes flashing quickly to where she knew Macey and Jane were sitting, although she not previously looked in their direction. Catching Macey's eye, she shook her head lightly.

Meanwhile, Ron was grumbling to himself. "How could he?"

Bex turned back to respond, but Zach beat her to the chase. "Well, we don't know for sure that he did, Ron."

"Maybe he had an older student do it for him," Bex pointed out cheerfully.

Zach turned to give her a look before continuing. "I mean, maybe he wasn't aware. He seemed pretty surprised."

"Only a fool would put their name in that Goblet," Snapped Hermione at Ron.

"Who says he isn't?" asked Bex.

"I do," replied Hermione with a sharp glare. "I also happen to say that you don't know him well enough to make such conclusions," She finished as she turned back to cup and stared into it, as if willing water to appear.

Zach cleared his throat and turned to Bex who adjusted herself in her seat so that she could stare into his eyes, worried.

After meeting Bex's eyes, Macey turned to Jane, a worried look on her face.

"Do you think he figured out a way?" Macey murmured. "The age line-"

"We got past it, didn't we?" Jane pointed out. "But, I don't think he was expecting this. He had no idea. His face . . ." Jane turned back to Macey as Harry disappeared from view.

"Either that or there are no words to describe his acting talent. He looked crazy scared," Macey cringed. "I might be regretting putting my name in the goblet. Not that it matters. It's between Bex, Cammie, and you," She noted analytically.

"Well that's not true," Jane disagreed.

"Stupid Potter. How'd he get his name in there? I hope he gets himself killed," Draco Malfoy sneered.

"Actually, if he managed to get a cross the age line, I wouldn't classify him as stupid. It doesn't take much brains, but he he's not stupid," Jane added her input, either oblivious to the fact or not caring that Draco did not care or want to hear it.

"If you're so brilliant, how'd he do it?" Draco sneered. Macey glowered at him.

"An older student did it for him," Jane revealed, an expression of shock on her face. "But surely you knew that, if you're not stupid . . ."

"Who would have done that for Potter?" Draco Malfoy inquired, triumphant.

"They didn't have to know they were putting his name in," Jane sighed, disappointed. "Honestly, what do they teach you here?"

"How was he supposed to do that? This is what they get for integrating muggle and magic students. Crazy mudblood witches," He turned back to Blaise Zabini.

Macey's jaw dropped and her eyes flashed to Jane. "Jane, it's not worth it. Jane!"

"Excuse you?" Jane towered over the seated Malfoy.

"You heard me," He responded, rising.

"Take it back," her eyes burned with pure fury.

"Make me," he challenged, noting that her wand sat on the table, out of reach.

He was on the ground in under half a second, moaning. Jane planted a foot on either side of him. "Take. It. Back," she spoke slowly and calmly, but Macey could hear the scream behind the words.

"What the-" Draco moaned.

"Take. It. Back. Now," she repeated in the same controlled voice. "Five." He rubbed his head. "Four." He looked up at her, terrified. "Three-"

"I take it back, I'm sorry," He scrambled to his feet and took his seat. Jane calmly walked back to hers.

"Expel her," Snape ordered Dumbledore.

"He cannot, she didn't use magic." Minerva McGonagall kept a straight face, but the sound of a smile was obvious in her voice.

"Too bad," Dumbledore murmured. Another piece of paper came flying out of the Goblet. "The Blackthorne champion is . . . Zachary Good."

Zach stood and ambled up to the front. He exited through the door. Bex stood up and whistled with two fingers. "Zach!" She cheered.

Cammie and Liz grinned hugely and cheered.

Macey and Jane waited anxiously for the Gallagher champion.

The other Blackthorne boys clapped, but expressed no interest otherwise.

"And, finally, the Gallagher Champion," A wad of papers came flying out of the goblet. They were stuck in a roll. The ink had been wet when Professor Morgan had thrown them into the goblet and she hadn't separated the papers. "Well, this certainly interesting. I believe the goblet only wanted one of these girls, but seeing as they are stuck together, Rebecca Baxter, Jane Riddle, Macey McHenrey, Cameron Morgan, Anna Fetterman, and Elizabeth Sutton. I'm sure we'll figure something out. Please exit," he turned to Headmistress Morgan, who was mumbling under her breath.

"In the spirit of Gallagher. As a team," she sighed.

Bex stood and stepped over the bench. She walked over to the Hufflepuff table and grabbed Anna's arm forcefully. Meanwhile, Cammie had disappeared, and Liz, assuming she was following Cammie, tripped and fell in the front of the great hall. Her face turned a violent shade of pink. Hurrying even more, she fell through the doorframe. Macey and Jane walked arm in arm, heads bent, and whispering.


End file.
